gemcraftfandomcom-20200223-history
The Forgotten
"We fight her desperately to no end . . . we do not know any way to kill her, only seal her away temporarily with the Gem of Eternity. But she always gets free after a few decades . . . After being forgotten . . ." The Forgotten is an archdemon and a recurring antagonist in the Gemcraft series. Her main goal is to assault and corrupt the Spiritforge to create an infinite number of Shadows, in order to become omnipotent and remain strong. However, she only summons a small amount at a time. History She was released from her prison during Gemcraft Chapter 0 by a powerful, greedy, corrupt, and possibly stupid wizards. Then in Gemcraft Chapter 1, another wizard, fresh out of wizard's school, goes to take on the twisted wizard, finds the whole adventure quite easy, and gets possessed by The Forgotten. He would only be free of her possession as soon as he reaches the Scythe Gate in Chapter 2. Those events reveal that this was the wizard's plan all along: to lure her to possess him, and break free of her possession while on the way to the Spiritforge. Meanwhile, in Gemcraft Labyrinth, another wizard is actually doing something productive: creating another Gem of Eternity, and taking out The Forgotten's highest generals, the shadows, despite their tremendous power. It's also hinted that killing them can greatly weaken her for a capture, but not enough for a kill. She freed a very powerful shadow to guard the crafting pylons, which can be used to create a new Gem of Eternity. However, its Gem bearer would die at the hands of the Forgotten, who would seize the Gem for herself . . . Only to drop it when the gates and shield of Spiritforge are finally destroyed. In Gemcraft Chapter 2: Chasing Shadows, it was revealed that she was accidentally summoned by corrupted wizards during a botched summoning ritual. There is no known way to destroy her or banish her back to the Demon Realm; even the Gem of Eternity can only seal her away. Appearance She has a black female torso with disfigured arms, a head, long hair, and no face. All her body seems to be made of a large amount of dark tendrils. Abilities *Possession *Creating avatars (shadows) and Spires. *Converting Apparitions, into Specters. *Gem corruption (includes Gem of Eternity replicas). She also has additional abilities based on the chapter. Gemcraft Chapter 1 * Draining of the possessed "host" to kill them to the magician from Gemcraft Chapter 0 Gemcraft Chapter 2: Chasing Shadows *Enrage wavestones. *Blackens the user Interface, allowing visibility of only the battlefield. **Game speed is unchangeable, and no in-game action can be taken at all. The effect lasts for about 1 wave (until all monsters from that wave have been killed). *Creation and destruction of monsters. However, despite her power, she's too weak to destroy the Spiritforge's shield, which means that she does have a limit and must rely on a plan to destroy the shield. After beating Field X5 in GC2, she no longer directly interferes with battles, with the exception of some Vision Fields. Gemcraft Lost Chapter: Frostborn Wrath She retains the ability to enrage wavestones, but now she also capable of corrupting waves monsters with marks. Another ability of her introduced in this game is the ability to corrupt mana shards. She appears in Field E4. Trivia * In Gemcraft Labyrinth, she is referred to as the Shadow Queen. Category:Epic Boss Enemies Category:Gemcraft Chapter 0 Category:Gemcraft Labyrinth Category:Gemcraft Chapter 1 (The Forgotten) Category:Gemcraft Chapter 2 (Chasing Shadows) Category:GemCraft Lost Chapter: Frostborn Wrath Category:Enemies